


Aidan Sketch

by Sillie82



Category: Being Human (UK), The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillie82/pseuds/Sillie82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m suffering from the biggest artblock ever right now, but the urge to draw Aidan’s ridiculous<strike>ly attractive</strike> face was rising, so I finally took up a pencil again.</p><p>So. My first try at his face. Seriously sir, how do you face.</p><p>(Aidan Turner. Pencil.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Aidan Sketch

**Author's Note:**

> I’m suffering from the biggest artblock ever right now, but the urge to draw Aidan’s ridiculous ~~ly attractive~~ face was rising, so I finally took up a pencil again.
> 
> So. My first try at his face. Seriously sir, how do you face.
> 
> (Aidan Turner. Pencil.)


End file.
